With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional engagement device, FIGS. 7 and 8 are a side-view and an operation view of a conventional engagement device for connecting a reflector and a connecting rod. An engagement device 9 is a plastic injected molded device that is used to be mounted on a back of a vehicle reflector 8 and has a first connecting portion 90 and a second connecting portion 91. The first connecting portion 90 is used to be fixed on a connecting post 80 on the back of the reflector 8. The second connecting portion 91 is extended from an end of the first connecting portion 90 and has an opening 911 and an accommodating space 912 communicated with the opening 911. The opening 911 has at least one tongue 910 obliquely formed on a periphery thereof.
The opening 911 of the second connecting portion 91 offers a head portion of a connecting rod 7 to be correspondingly inserted therethrough. The connecting rod 7 is fixed on a vehicle body. When mounting the reflector 8 on the vehicle body, the opening 911 of the second connecting portion 91 is correspondingly engaged with the head portion of the connecting rod 7, and the tongue 910 of the second connecting portion 91 will be pushed by the head portion and bend so that the head portion is able to be inserted into the accommodating space 912 of the second connecting portion 91. When the tongue 910 returns to a former state, the head portion then is restricted inside the accommodating space 912 and unable to be pulled out. Therefore, the reflector 8 is able to be mounted on the vehicle body through the attachment of the engagement device 9 to the connecting rod 7. In the meantime, the head portion of the connecting rod 7 can appropriately move in the accommodating space 912, hence the angle of the reflector 8 can be adjusted as desired.
However, since the engagement device 9 is a plastic injected molded device and lacks tolerance of impact, it may be easily damaged during being attached to the connecting rod 7.
Hence, it is necessary to provide an engagement assembly for connecting a reflector and a connecting rod to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.